Choices
by dapperwitch715
Summary: Everyone has a choice, and sometimes its hard to make it. The love triangle of Kurt, Blaine, & Rachel. What will Blaine's choice be? This summary is terrible...sorry. But the plot is pretty much undetermined :P
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I used to write some twilight fanfics. About two years ago, and I haven't been able to write much since then, but I'm trying again now. This is going to be hard for me, but i'm really going to try and finish this one (but I'm going to need all the help i can get). I know my writing isn't the best, and proofreading isn't my favorite thing to do (so there are always a ton of errors) but i'm asking you to bare with me. I would appreciate the constructive criticism, it'll help me become a better writer. Anyways. This is a Blainchel/Raine fanfiction story i've ever written, and I'm picking it up at BIOTA. No promises that it'll follow the show at all. In fact it might just start here and the next chapter might be a "two years later" thing idk yet. But I hope you like it. _**

**_Also, my name is going to go unmentioned because I hate it. But you can call me Shay (which might be my pen name when i become a famous author *shrugs*_**

**_Enjoy! And reviews will encourage me to update and not give up :) 3_**

* * *

><p><em>"Yup. I'm gay. One hundred percent gay. Thanks for clearing that up for me Rachel!"<em>

_"One hundred percent gay"_

_"Gay"_

Rachel kept repeating the words in her head as she watched Blaine walk away from her. As she watched the first man she met who actually shared the same passion she did about her music.

"That was hard wasn't it?" Kurt said with sympathy evident in his voice.

Rachel put on her best show face and blurted out something about how this experience was song writing gold and that she had to go compose. She quickly pecked Kurt on the checked before rushing out of the Lima Bean.

She opened her car door and practically leaped in before quickly driving away in a very reckless manner. Her heart began to beat faster, her eyes began to burn, and her lip quivered. There wasn't much time before she lost it.

She was about a block away from she house…I think I can make it. She put a little more pressure on the gas pedal as she sped down her street.

Rachel put her key into the lock and turned it to enter her house. She kicked off her shoes and wandered into her kitchen.

"Dad! Daddy! I'm home!" she yelled as she walked through the kitchen.

That is when she saw the pink slip sitting on the counter. She sighed; she knew exactly what it meant.

_Rachel,_

_ Your Dad and I had to go on a business trip last minute, and we are very sorry that we couldn't tell you sooner. We'll be back on Wednesday! We love you very much._

_With all the love in the World,_

_Daddy & Dad_

She groaned as she crumpled up the sheet of paper and tossed it in the trash. So predictable, of course they were gone. Why would they be home when she needed them? What a ridiculous thought. She groaned and hit her fist on the counter, feeling the familiar burning sensation return to her eyes. Just like before, but this time, she was alone.

Her bottom lip quivered as she let the sorrow take over. She slowly sank to the kitchen floor as she let the sobs rack through her body. This wasn't something Rachel would normally do, Rachel Berry doesn't cry like this over a boy. She was crying over hope, a future, and the perfection of those kisses. Sure, for the first kiss she was drunk off her ass, but the kiss that happened in the Lima Bean…it was a kiss worth a romantic comedy. That kiss was…..it was fireworks.

The sobs stopped, the tears ceased to fall, and she slowly began to be able to breathe again. She looked up at the clock, and groaned when she saw that it was already 12:03 A.M.

"Perfect," she mumbled to herself and she pulled herself up off the floor.

She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to think of what to do, when the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She looked in the direction of the door with a perplexed expression on her face. For a few minutes she deliberated before she walked to the door and looked through the peephole, and there he was. In all his glory.

Rachel groaned and laid her forehead against the door before shouting, "Go away Blaine!" through the door.

"Rachel! I'm really sorry!" Blaine shouted back, "But we really need to talk. Its important."

"Blaine….this isn't a good time," she said, trying to prevent her voice from cracking. She didn't want him know how much pain she was in.

"Rachel. I lied. At the Bean. To you, and Kurt, I lied." Blaine said, finally getting Rachel's attention.

She didn't respond, instead she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Blaine's expression lightened slightly as he looked at her. She just stared at him as he shook in the cold.

"Well. Are you going to let me in?" Blaine asked cautiously, under Rachel's gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the review and favorite stories, and story alerts :) it means a lot that you liked it. here is the next chapter. I update faster with reviiiiiiiiiiews :)_**

**_-Shay_**

* * *

><p><em>5-Years-Later<em>

"No Finn, baby, no. I'm sorry. I can't go out tonight," Rachel said into her cell phone as she rushed down the busy streets of New York City.

"But Rach, but its one of my last nights in the city, I want to make it...special," she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

She let out a breath and looked at the building in front of her, "Babe, I'm sorry I have to work. How about we meet for breakfast in the morning after my shift?"

Finn groaned on the other end of the phone but mumbled an okay before saying I love you.

"Love you too," Rachel responded before she hung up with a smile on her face.

But the smile quickly disappeared when she remembered where she was. An annoyed groan escaped her lips as she walked into the building.

"Berry! You're late!" her boss barked as she walked into the restaurant.

Rolling her eyes she said, "I know, sorry Mark. The streets are really busy."

She took off her pea coat and hung it on the hanger before taking her bag into the bathroom to change into her work clothes. Pursing her lips, she inspected her face in the bathroom mirror, trying to determine how much makeup she would need. The only issue was really her eyes, she looked exhausted. Groaning she began to strip away her clothes. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the little black dress she brought with her that night. Once she pulled it over her head, she pulled out her ponytail and let her curls cascade down her back. Then she pulled out her make-up bag and quickly applied the powders and creams before packing up her belongings and putting them in the staff cabinet.

Mark's voice came through the speakers around the small restaurant, _"Ladies and Gentleman! I welcome you to Glorioso's Italian Restaurant on this fine evening. Now I will present you Miss Rachel Berry, our entertainment for the evening."_

With that introduction Rachel took a deep breath and walked up to the stage, beginning her night of work.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, your hair looks fine. You don't need to keep messing around with your hat," Blaine said as he chuckled at his boyfriend.<p>

They walked down the street, on their way out for dinner. Blaine had recently moved to NYC, and in with Kurt, so they were going out to celebrate. Kurt told Blaine that he read about this really good restaurant, so they decided that that this was a good plan.

Kurt groaned and glanced at Blaine from the corner of his eye, "You know how I am about my hair."

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend before grabbing his hand and pulling him along the road faster. "We need to hurry up, or we'll miss the entertainment," he said, excitement evident in his voice.

Kurt laughed and agreed as the both rushed down the road. Within minutes they reached the restaurant, where Blaine held the door open for Kurt before walking in himself. They made their way to a table in the restaurant filled with mesmerized customers who where starring at a woman who was singing and playing piano on the small stage. Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair and then sat down himself before looking at the menu. That's when Kurt nudged him.

Blaine looked up at him, "Hey Blaine, do you recognize the pianist?" Kurt questioned as he stared at the girl on stage.

Blaine looked up on the stage and listened to the voice, and when she looked out at the audience with a smile on her face….he recognized her immediately.

"….no," Blaine said and he pulled his gaze off of her, and back to Kurt and forced a smile.

"Huh, I could have sworn I knew her," Kurt said before shrugging and looking at the menu.

Blaine looked back at the stage, at Rachel Berry, and smiled to himself. He hadn't seen her in five years.


End file.
